vertafandomcom-20200213-history
The Antalez Robots
Short Story/Logline: The robots of Antalez whom originally were created to take the place of the third class, after having been wiped out, have formed their own language and are devising a plan to wipe out the rich. Genre: Adult Animation Protagonist: Raykar - Leader of the Antalez Robots Antagonist: Wealthiest Guy of Antalez – Probably the most powerful (Name not yet figured out) Main Supporting Characters in Descriptions: Raykar: Only robot with legs and moves as though it is a human. Strong presence, very vocal on what has happened in Antalez. He either wants to bring the remaining third class that have gone into hiding back, or simply take the place of the wealthy of Antalez and have them beneath the Robots. Jesfan: 2nd in “command” of the robot community, wheels for legs and rest of body is metal. Such as the robot of Short Circuit. A follower of Raykar, but with his own plans to eliminate the boundaries set by the wealthy. If Raykar does not act soon, he will. Gadaf: “The funny guy”, but knows the in’s and outs of the wealthiest man’s complex, as he as worked in it for some time now. This complex also has an access card to the surveillance company of Antalez. The other robots do not know this yet. He too has wheels for legs. Wealthy Guy of Antalez: Primary Locations with Descriptions: “Corewell Tent City” – a small neighborhood of tents within Antalez. The robots stay here overnight as the city sleeps, and businesses shut down. There are no walls around it as the robots come and go as they please, but they typically are there all throughout the late night into the early morning. No grass. A very distinct difference between inner Antalez and tent city. Inner city of Antalez. Where the wealthy live. Large houses, big green yards – basically looks as if it as one giant resort. Additive Comprehension: The robots have been “defective” all along, and the rich did not know. They needed these robots built in such a short amount of time, the developers skipped over a few parts. Raykar discovers that not only a few of the robots are quite intelligent – all of them are. Target Market: 18-34 Yr old Males Thorough Description of their Media Habits: According to some reports, TV reaches 96.1% of Millennials every week, and 82.3% of Millennials every day. These are defined as young people between 18 and 34 years old. They spend 7.6 times more time watching television each week than they do on YouTube and 17 times more time with television than with Netflix. Adult Swim has beaten all late-night competitors in the 18 to 49 category. Over the last 12 months, it has been No. 1 with that group, averaging 1.15 million viewers a night to 1.05 million. Medium: Animated Episodic Why It Works in This Medium: I believe it’s the perfect fit. And I could see it on something such as Adult Swim. Late night ridiculous series of robots trying to take over the world they were brought into. Perfect for that late night tv watching. Platform: Traditional – Standard Television Why it works in this platform: Animation on television can be enjoyed across multiple platforms. Whether it goes to someone’s smart phone, or even to youtube, it can be enjoyed just as much as it would be on the television. Some things are made for the big screen. I don’t believe that this animated series needs anything bigger than television.